plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Garden Ops
Garden Ops is a mode in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. Garden Ops consist of one to four players to work together as a team to until ten waves of zombies while protecting their Garden against zombies. Game description Plant a garden and protect it from Zombies until Crazy Dave returns. In the Beginning of the games, the team choose their plants. After that, the team can chosse one of the three spots to plant their Garden. Choosing a Garden is important as the location allow plant to know where the zombies will strike. There will a chance that a Golden Garden can be deploy giving a Bonus when successful protected by the zombies. Once the Garden is deploy, The wave start. Pots can be found near the Garden allow player to plant Potted Plants for defensive support. After each waves, player have a ten seconds break to heal or plant some Potted Plants before the next wave. On the Fifth and tenth wave are the Boss waves which were selected by the Zomboss Slot machine. After finishing ten waves, the plants must reach to the Landing zone to escape. Special Waves : Special Waves will appear randomly in the games. Each waves have special zombies appear in the waves. : Types of Special Waves: *'The Z Team:' Consist of Foot Soldier Zombie, Engineer Zombie, Scientist Zombie, and All-Star Zombie mix in a wave. *'For Science: '''Consist of many variety of Scientist Zombie in a wave. *'The Brainless Brigade': Consist of many variety of Foot Soldier Zombie. *'Fan Frenzy': Consist of many Exploding Imp. *'Sneak attack:' Consist of Zombies backup with Camo Ranger. *'The Grumps': Consist of many Newspaper Zombie charging toward you, *'Improvise Armor': Consist of multiples heavy armor or shielded zombies such as Buckethead Zombie, Newspaper Zombie, Screen Door Zombie',' Coffin Zombie and Outhouse Zombie. *'AMBUSH!!: A surprise wave skipping the break time. Consist of Random Zombies. *'''Flame Retardent: Consists of many Welders. (There are many more. Please add one if you know it.) Objectives Sometimes, there is an objective in a wave. The players can earn a certain amount of coins if they complete it. The higher the Difficulties, the more coins you will earn when completing these objectives. Sometimes, these objectives will appear in a special waves. Types of Objectives *Garden Minty: Keep the Garden fresh and zombie free. (No damage on the Garden) *Annoying Tombstones: Tombstones rises raising the deads. Destroy them before time run out. *No K.O: Perfection. No K.O Allowed. *Zombomb: STOP that Zombomb before its destroy the garden. *Hunt the Chieftains: Hunt down those Chiefein as soon as possible before time run out. *Speed Run: Time is Ticking, Finish this wave as soon as possible. Boss Wave Every 5 waves Dr. Zomboss will deploy the Zomboss Slots. Three reels will start rolling at the top center part of the screen to determine what the team gets during the next wave. Options include: *Gargantuar wave *Disco Zombie wave *Giga Gargantuar wave *Yeti Zombie wave *Tombstone wave *Mix up wave *Money (250 coins) *Diamond (1000 coins) Getting three of a kind in the slot machine will activate a SUPER Wave which is very difficult to survives. Revives If any plants are down and unable to revive in time, plant can use a retry which revive the player up with 50% of its HP. Retry can only obtained through Sticker and each player can only used up to three times. If the Garden is destroy, Player can use a Team Revive to reset the wave. The Team can only use this three times. Trivia *The name "Garden Ops" is a reference to Call of Duty: Black Ops. Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Modes